Blood
by PandaYui
Summary: Akashi Family is the strongest family in vampire world and the five children known as "Generation of Miracles" are also bright and stronger than anyone. What if the youngest son of the family is a "HUMAN" who has extremely sweet blood which all vampires want over the world want. What will happen to that poor boy? Yaoi, GOMxKuroko. *Inspired by Daibolik Lovers* *bad summary* :(
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Akashi Family is the strongest family in vampire world and the five children known as "Generation of Miracles" are also bright and stronger than anyone. What if the youngest son of the family is a "HUMAN" who has extremely sweet blood which all vampires want over the world want. What will happen to that poor boy? Yaoi, GOMxKuroko. Although I wrote GOMxKuroko, I will focus on AkaKuro and KiKuro more.

*Seriously sorry for my suck summary!*

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basket and if I owned, I would make it into Yaoi. xD But I do own this story plot.

 **Note :** I am deeply sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes in this fanfic because English is not my native language.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Human Child

In vampire world, there is a household which rules the whole vampire world. It is known as the Akashi Family. In Akashi Family, there are four children whose names are Akashi Atsushi, Akashi Shintarou, Akashi Daiki and Akashi Ryouta. Atsushi is the eldest son, Shintarou is second eldest, Daiki third and Ryouta fourth. They are all pureblood brothers. One day, their mother, Akashi Kourin is pregnant. The four brothers are overjoyed by the fact that they are going to have new family member and which makes them happier is that their mother is going to give birth a twin. 10 months later, a twin is born.

"Kourin-sama, your children are born safely. They are both boys. The first boy has a red hair like your husband, Kotaro-sama and second boy has a blue hair like you," the nurse said.

"Really?" Kourin said softly. She can't talk properly because of exhaustion.

"Hai, Kourin-sama," the nurse answered and bring two children beside her.

Kourin looks at her children and smiles with joy. "You two are going to become the member of this household and also Generation of Miracles. My first baby who looked like Kintaro will be called Seijuro. My second baby who looked like me will be called Tetsuya."

She then gets up and take her children from the nurses and hug them lightly. She smiles warmly and keeps looking at her children with joy until she notices something is wrong.

"What's wrong with Tetsuya? I feel strange aura from him," Kourin said with a curious tone.

"Hai, Kourin-sama. We also feel strange when we hold Tetsuya. Something feels seriously strange," the nurses answered to Kourin.

Then, Kourin has a strange thought in her mind. "It can't be," she murmured to herself. "But what if it is true," she murmured again. Then, she decides to do something. Suddenly, her aqua blue eyes become red and look sharply into her two children.

"Oh no!" she said closing her mouth with her hand. She can't believe what she is seeing.

"What's wrong, Kourin-sama?" the nurse asked her worriedly.

"Tetsuya is, Tetsuya is," Kourin can't say properly. She is very shocked.

"What's wrong with Tetsuya-sama?" the nurse asked her again. Kourin remains silent while looking at Tetsuya with shocked eyes.

"Kourin-sama?" the nurse said worriedly. Kourin closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. Then, she opened her eyes and looks at Tetsuya coldly.

"Tetsuya is not my child nor not the member of this family," she said coldly.

The nurses' eyes widened by the words. They are very surprised by those words.

"Why, Kourin-sama?" they asked.

"Tetsuya is…a human. When I looked at him with my vampire eyes, I saw a human aura around him. If you guys can't believe you can look too," Kourin answered them.

The nurses look at Tetsuya with their vampire eyes. They frowned. They can't believe what they are seeing.

"You're right, Kourin-sama," they said. "Tetsuya-sama is a human."

Kourin sighs. "He is not my child. Human is not allowed to be the member of this family," she said with a cold tone.

-End-

Guys, I am sorry for a short introduction. I will try my best to write longer in later chapters. Thank you for reading my fanfic. See ya again in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Akashi Family is the strongest family in vampire world and the five children known as "Generation of Miracles" are also bright and stronger than anyone. What if the youngest son of the family is a "HUMAN" who has extremely sweet blood which all vampires want over the world want. What will happen to that poor boy? Yaoi, GOMxKuroko. Although I wrote GOMxKuroko, I will focus on AkaKuro and KiKuro more.

*Seriously sorry for my suck summary!*

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basket and if I owned, I would make it into Yaoi. xD But I do own this story plot.

 **Note :** I am deeply sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes in this fanfic because English is not my native language.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Tetsuya is…a human. When I looked at him with my vampire eyes, I saw a human aura around him. If you guys can't believe you can look too," Kourin answered them.

The nurses look at Tetsuya with their vampire eyes. They frowned. They can't believe what they are seeing.

"You're right, Kourin-sama," they said. "Tetsuya-sama is a human."

Kourin sighs. "He is not my child. Human is not allowed to be the member of this family," she said with a cold tone.

 **Continue Chapter**

Chapter 2 – Abandoned Child

"Kourin-sama, what did you say?" a nurse asked her master with shocked.

"I will not tell twice, Tatsuna," Kourin answered her back.

"But you can't abandon your own child," the nurse named Tatsuna protested.

"Are you ordering me, Tatsuna? Even if you are I will not change my mind. I don't have a kind heart to raise human in my house together with my sons. This household allows only purebloods," she said.

Tatsuna is very surprised and feels sorry for the abandoned child at the same time. She wants to help that child very much but she doesn't know what to do. Then, an idea pops out from her head.

"Kourin-sama, can I ask you a favor?" she asked Kourin.

"Sure, you can but not to raise Tetsuya," she answered her back.

"No, I am not going to ask for it. You know, Kourin-sama, I and my husband, Asami who works as head bulter in this household would like to raise Tetsuya-sama as our own son. As you know, we don't have any relatives or child so we would like to raise him. Can you agree this?" Tatsuna asked Kourin.

Kourin is a bit surprised by the statement. "Are you really gonna raise this child even though he is a human?" Kourin asked her best.

"Yes, Kourin-sama. Even though he is a human and not our child by blood, I have a confidence that I can become Tetsuya-sama's mother and so does Asami too. And Tetsuya-sama have extremely sweet smell I am sure his blood is extremely sweet too. Thus, if we abandon Tetsuya-sama outside, he will definitely die in a short time in other vampires' hands. That's why, I beg you Kourin-sama, please allow us to raise Tetsuya-sama," Tatsuna said to Kourin.

Kourin thinks for a while. She agrees with Tatsuna's statement. Even though she abandoned Tetsuya, she couldn't stand by the thought that her own son is killed by other vampires.

"I understand. I will agree with you, Tatsuna. But you must agree two things, don't let Tetsuya know who he really is, who his real mother is and who are his siblings. And another is, don't let Tetsuya into this house. As I give you guys a house to live in the yard, he will be staying there with you guys. If he finds out about that or come into this house, you Kuroko family will be thrown out of this household," Kourin said.

"Hai, Kourin-sama. We will remember that. And thank you so much for allowing us to raise Tetsuya-sama," Tatsuna said to Kourin with happy tone.

"Well then, Tatsuna, I want to rest. Leave Seijuro with me and you may take a leave," Kourin said.

"Hai, Kourin-sama," she said and bowed to her master. Then, Tatsuna while carrying Tetsuya leaves the room along with the other nurses.

 **After the nurses and Tatsuna had left the room,**

Tears flow down from Kourin's eyes.

"Gomene, Tetsuya. Please forgive me. I don't have other choices. This is the best choice for you. If you are to be the member of this household, you will be facing million of problems. That's why, Tetsuya. Gomene," Kourin said while sobbing.

She cries and cries and then she falls asleep because of the exhaustion.

 **In Kuroko's house,**

"What's up, Tatsuna. I have million of works to do, you know? Don't call out all of sudden," Asami complained to his wife.

"Come on, Asami-kun, we are going to have a kid you know?" said Tatsuna.

"WHAT?! TATSUNA, ARE YOU PREGNANT? REALLY? NOW? AT THE AGE OF 39?" Asami shouted in suprise.

"NO!" Tatsumi shouted back and hit Asami.

"Ouch, what then, Tatsumi. If you are not pregnant, how are we going to have a child," Asami asked Tatsuna.

Tatsuna breaths out a long sigh. Then, she explained the whole story to her husband.

"Oh my," Asami said. He feels very sorry and sad for Tetsuya.

"Poor Tetsuya-sama. Being abandoned by the moment he was born," Asami said while rubbing Tetsuya's head who is sleeping soundly on Tatsuna's hand.

"You did well, Tatsuna. Even though Tetsuya-sama is not our own child, we will raise his as one. We will give him the warmth of parents. We will raise him to become a well child. Together," Asami said to Tatsuna.

Tatsuna smiles and nods. Tears show up from her eyes and fall. Tears of happiness. She feels very proud to have a husband like Asami.

Asami takes sleeping Tetsuya from Tatsuna's hand and holds him in his hands.

"Tetsuya-sama, no, Tetsuya, from now on you are a member of our family. Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Asami said while looking at Tetsuya warmly.

-End-

I hope I will not disappoint you guys in this chapter. I am very busy with my school assignments so I wrote this in a hurry. I promise I will try my best next time. *bow* Thank you for reading my fanfic. See ya again in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary **:** Akashi Family is the strongest family in vampire world and the five children known as "Generation of Miracles" are also bright and stronger than anyone. What if the youngest son of the family is a "HUMAN" who has extremely sweet blood which all vampires want over the world want. What will happen to that poor boy? Yaoi, GOMxKuroko. Although I wrote GOMxKuroko, I will focus on AkaKuro and KiKuro more.

*Seriously sorry for my suck summary!*

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basket and if I owned, I would make it into Yaoi. xD But I do own this story plot.

 **Note :** I am deeply sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes in this fanfic because English is not my native language.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

Asami takes sleeping Tetsuya from Tatsuna's hand and holds him in his hands.

"Tetsuya-sama, no, Tetsuya, from now on you are a member of our family. Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Asami said while looking at Tetsuya warmly.

* * *

 **Continue Chapter**

Chapter 3 – Sacrificed Child

10 years have passed….

"Tet-chan, I left some sandwiches and a cup of milk on the table. Make sure you eat the breakfast and I cooked some meat for lunch. That is in the cupboard. Heat it before you eat, okay? Don't stay without eating or you will become thinner than before," Tetsuna toldher son who is reading a book in the living room.

"Oka-san, I told you not to prepare me a cup of milk and to make a cup of vanilla milkshake for my breakfast," Tetsuya pouted at his mother.

"Nope, drinking vanilla milkshake since morning is not good for you who has a fragile body. You must drink milk so that you will become stronger," Tetsuna protested.

"Mom is right, Tetsuya. You need to drink milk so that you will become stronger like dad," Asami who came into the house said to Tetsuya

"Hai, hai," Tetsuya agreed knowing he can't reject his mother's order anymore.

"That's my boy. As a reward, I will make a vanilla milkshake for you this evening, okay baby?" Tetsuna said with a smile.

"Hai," Tetsuya said feeling satisfied by his mother's statement.

"Tetsuna, it's time to go," Asami told his wife.

"Okay, but wait," Tetsuna told Asami and turned to Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan, eat properly, okay? And don't go outside," she told her son and kissed his forehead.

Tetsuna just nodded and said nothing. He is used to those words because his mom always tells him before she goes out for work. Asami also kisses his son's forehead and goes to work together with his wife.

 **On the way to Akashi Mansion,**

"The smell becomes sweeter than before, right?" Asami asked his wife.

"Yeah, we have been living with him for ten years so we are used to it but if he goes to outside world, there will be no place for him to run," Tetsuna said with sad expression.

"Tetsuya is a clever boy. He never tried to sneak out or ask us why we won't let him go to outside," Asami said.

"Yeah, but if someday, someday, he-" Tetsuna was about to said something but stopped by Asami.

"No, don't think now Tetsuna. Right now, just think about taking care of him more" Asami said to his wife.

Tetsuna just nodded.

 **Tetsuya's POV,**

Ugh, Oto-san and Oka-san went to work. Another boring day has begun. I wish Oto-san and Oka-san have an off day twice a week or less work hours so that they have more time to spend with me more. And I can't go outside because Oka-san said don't. I really want to know why they won't let me go outside. They only allow at night and it is not too far away too. And that mansion is pretty big too. I want to see how the house is inside too. I wish I could work there too.

 **End of Tetsuya's POV**

 **By the time in Akashi Mansion,**

"Welcome back, Kintaro-sama," maids and butlers said in union bowing their heads at the entrance of the household.

The man named Kintaro just nods and goes into the mansion.

"Welcome back, Kintaro," Kourin said to her husband with a smile.

This time Kintaro smiles. He hugs his wife and says, "I am home,". Then, he breaks the hug.

"Where are kids?" he asked Kourin.

"Ah, the kids are in Seijuro's room. Right now, they might be feeding," Kourin answered back.

"Okay then, I will just go to Seijoro's room and greet them," Kintaro said and went to Seijuro's room.

For a normal human, it would take three or four minutes to get to Seijuro's and his brothers' rooms from the house entrance because the mansion is too big but purebloods have teleportation power so that it only takes a few seconds. Kintaro arrives in front of Seijuro's room. As he was about to knock, the door opens and the five brothers come out.

"Oto-sama, when did you come back?" Ryouta asked his dad in surprise.

"A while ago, son. I want to see you guys face because it has been half a year since I last saw your faces. So, I asked your mother where you were and she told me you guys are in this room feeding," Kintaro said to Ryouta.

"Ah, I see," Ryouta said while nodding.

"So, how was the feeding? Satisfied?" Kintaro asked his sons.

"We killed her," Seijuro told his dad without a second thought.

"What?" Kintaro said with a surprise.

"Hai Oto-sama, we killed her because she was moaning too much. Her voice is really annoying," Ryouta said.

"Her face is annoying too," Daiki followed.

"She thinks highly of herself thinking like we like her blood so much which we don't actually," Shintaro said.

"Her blood tastes a little bitter too," Atsushi also said to his father.

"Is that a reason why you guys killed that girl?" Kintaro asked his sons with shocked.

"Hai," they all answered in union.

"It's not a joke, sons. Last girl too, you guys said the same thing and now too you guys say again. How many girls have been killed? 14 girls. Still not satisfied?" Kintaro said with disappointment.

"It can't be helped, Oto-sama. We need the blood which can satisfy us and make us feel stronger," Seijuro said to his father.

"Okay, I understand. I will discuss with Kourin. Now, do your own task. I may take a leave," Kintaro said and went to his room.

 **In Kintaro's and Kourin's room,**

"Have you seen boys?" Kourin who is sitting on the bed asked her husband.

"Yes," Kintaro answered and he breathed a long sigh.

"Did something happen?" Kourin asked her husband noticing a depressed face on his face.

"They killed the girl again," Kintaro said.

"What? Again?" Kourin asked in surprise and a little annoy.

"Yes, the reason is the same," Kintaro said and sighed again.

"Those boys, when will they be satisfied?" Kourin said in anger.

"Well, we can't blame them for wanting a better blood, we need to find a new sacrificed human for them," Kintaro said trying to calm his wife down.

Kintaro think for a while and a thought come up into his mind.

"Kourin, what about choosing a boy as a new sacrificed?" Kintaro asked.

"Your choice, Kintaro. If you want to choose then choose. Up until now, your decisions are not wrong so I believe in your decision completely," Kourin answered.

"Then, I decided to make the Kurokos' son to become a new sacrifice," Kintaro said.

"What?" Kourin said in shocked with her eyes wide because of Kintaro's words.

"Why him? And he is a pureblood too. How can he become a human sacrificed?" Kourin protested.

"Oh, actually, he is not a pureblood. I found out he is an adopted child and the fact he is a human a year ago. I forgot to tell you because I was in a hurry preparing for my work trip," Kintaro said.

"But-," Kourin was about to say something but stopped by Kintaro.

"Kourin, I have already decided. You know what will happen when someone oppose my decision right? You said you believe in my decision earlier and why are you opposing now?" Kintaro said with a cold tone.

Kourin then have no choice and agree with Kintaro's decision. Then, Kintaro went out and find Kuroko couple.

Kintaro finds Kuroko couple who were watering the flowers in the garden and walks toward them. When they saw Kintaro, they stop doing their respective work and bow him.

"Kintaro-sama, is something need?" Asami and Tetsuna asked in union.

"Yeah, I would like to meet your son this evening 5 pm." Kintaro said to them.

"Why, Kintaro-sama?" Tetsuna asked him in a worried tone.

"You will know eventually," Kintaro said and left.

After Kintaro left, Asami and Tetsuna looked at each other without saying anything. They both can sense something bad is going to happen.

Tetsuna goes back to her house to notify Tetsuya to prepare.

 **Tetsuna's POV,**

I can sense something bad is going to happen. Why does Kintaro-sama want to meet Tet-chan. Don't tell me, he already found out about it? No no, it can't be. Then, why does he want to see?

 **End of Tetsuna's POV**

As Tetsuna keeps thinking about why Kintaro want to see Tetsuya, she arrive at her house. She saw Tetsuya reading a book which he was reading at morning.

"Tet-chan," she called him.

Tetsuya is surprised. It is unusual for his mother to come back home in the afternoon.

"Oka-san, did something happen? It is unusual for you to come back home in this time," Tetsuya asked his mother.

"I came back to inform you something. This evening, you are going to meet Kintaro-sama, the head of Akashi family. The reason is unknown," Tetsuna told her son.

"Hai," Tetsuya said. He wants to know the reason but he doesn't ask because he notices Tetsuna don't know it for real.

"Well then, I will be heading back to work," Tetsuna said with a smile and left to work.

 **At 5pm in Akashi mansion,**

"We have brought Tetsuya here, Kintaro-sama," Asami said while bowing to his master followed by Tetsuna and Tetsuya.

"So, this man is the head of Akashi family," Tetsuya thought.

"Well done, Asami, Tetsuna. Well, Tetsuya-kun, I told them to brought you here because I have something to tell you," Kintaro said.

"Hai, Kintaro-sama," Tetsuya said softly feeling uneasy by Kintaro's aura.

"From this day, you are going to become a sacrificed child," Kintaro said.

Asami and Tetsuna are surprise by Kintaro's words. They know what it means. It means to bury Tetsuya's whole life into the five brothers' hands.

"But Kintaro-sama, he is-" Tetsuna words are cut off.

"I already know Tetsuya is a human and not you two's own child. You must follow my order. My orders are always absolute. You know what will happen to someone who oppose my orders, right?" Kintaro said glaring at the two of them.

"Oh, tomorrow, you two have to follow me to a business trip with me and Kourin. I don't know how long will it be," Kintaro continued.

Asami and Tetsuna are in shocked. They don't want to agree with Kintaro's order but if they don't they know what will happen. So, they have no choice to agree with it.

"Hai," they agreed.

As for Tetsuya, he found out he is an adopted child of his family and that he is a human.

"No wonder I have a fragile body. No wonder Oto-san and Oka-san won't let me go outside. No wonder I don't need to drink blood," a train of no wonder thoughts popped up in Tetsuya's mind. Tears fall down from his eyes. He feels like he is lost.

"Tetsuya-kun," Kintaro called out.

Tetsuya looks at him. Kintaro smiles.

"Start from this day, you are the new sacrificed child of Akashi brothers," Kintaro said.

-End-

Chapter three has been finished. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you guys too. Sorry for the slow update. TT TT I will try my best to upload once a week. *bow* Thanks you for reading my fanfic. ^^ See ya again in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note,**

As I was going to write about AkaKuro and KiKuro one, I am not sure which to write first. Both pairs are my favourite pairs. TT TT I want to write most favored pair, "AkaKuro" first but I feel too sorry for Kise too. :( And I haven't decide which pair should I end with too. TT TT If it is okay for you guys, please review. I will write the pair which get more votes. Please review or PM me which pair you want me to write first. Thank you so much. Have a nice day. ^^


End file.
